


Maligayang Kaarawan, Heneral!

by mujiwastesink



Category: Bayaniserye - Fandom, Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: DON'T WORRY HINDI ITO ANGST, First Time, Goven, Joven is a time traveler, M/M, NSFW, PastxFuture, Smut, Truth or Dare, merry christmas guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujiwastesink/pseuds/mujiwastesink
Summary: Merry Christmas mga labs. Medyo nalate for Sinday pero nandito na siya. Enjoy!





	Maligayang Kaarawan, Heneral!

_Estupido, Joven. Hindi mo na sana pinakilala ang concept ng truth or dare sa kanila._  
  
Joven hadn't once thought that he'd be the bridge to Remedios and Felicidad being able to live with each other's presence. (Not in this way, even.) The two, after all, had something in common now. Both were dumped by notorious playboy, General Gregorio del Pilar. As expected, there would be some conflict involved, with Felicidad being all "Sinabihan kitang huwag magpatapon, hindi ba?", and Remedios being all "Oo na nga, tumahimik ka na".  
  
He had just got out from the party thrown by the Nable-Joses for General del Pilar's birthday. (Sure, he dumped their daughter, but he was still a good family friend.) He was getting uncomfortable from Julian's dirty orgasm jokes and was also getting sick Vicente's subtle (but terribly obvious) attempts at flirting.  
  
Ganito ba talaga ang mga lalaki sa sinaunang panahon? Are Vicente and Julian the two sides of the spectrum? It's either torpe or sobrang manyak? Yung lang ba talaga dito?  
  
Of course, he, being from 2018, was used to his contemporaries acting like they could take it or leave it when flirting. Enteng was charming, sweet, and incredibly hot. If it wasn't for his torpe ass, he would be dating him by now. But then again, he was more into the "maginoo pero medyo bastos" type.  
  
Luckily for him, the lady Remedios had taken an interest in befriending him ever since she saw him roll eyes at Julian's putukan joke. With a sassy attitude like that, they were sure to hit it off as friends. She decided to approach him outside the party.  
  
"Joven, tama?" She checked.  
  
Joven nodded with a smile.  
  
"Halika, samahan mo kami ni Dolores doon sa kubo. Kailangan namin ng bagong kausap," she says as she points to a nearby hut.  
  
"S-sige po, Binibining Remedios."  
  
"Naku, Remedios na lang. Malakas ang kutob ko na magiging matalik tayong magkaibigan pagkatapos nito."  
  
She led Joven to where Dolores was sitting. Joven followed excitedly. When they arrived at the hut, he was surprised to see that Felicidad was there, too.  
  
"Close kayo?" Joven couldn't help but ask. The three ladies raised an eyebrow to the foreign word. For a second, Joven might've forgotten that he wasn't from this time like they were.  
  
"Ang ibig ko pong sabihin ay, magkaibigan po pala kayo ni Binibining Aguinaldo?"  
  
"Felicidad na lang. At oo, magkaibigan na kami nina Dolores at Remedios. Nakikita mo naman, kami lang naman ang mga babae sa bahay na magkakalapit ang edad," Felicidad replied. Joven went to the side of the kubo that had no one sitting in it, and in this way, all four walls were occupied.  
  
"T-tama nga naman. Hehe."  
  
"Joven, may tanong ako sa iyo," Dolores said as soon as Joven was seated. "Magkasintahan na ba kayo ni Koronel Enriquez?"  
  
"Naku, hindi!" He waved his hands in denial. "Bakit niyo naman iisipin iyon?"  
  
"May napapansin lang kami sa pagtingin niya sa iyo. Kakaiba," Remedios commented. "Malagkit. Parang hinuhubaran ka niya sa titig niya."  
  
"T-talaga ba? Hindi ko napansin," Joven gulped. He hasn't been here for a minute and the topic has already reached a new peak.  
  
"Sa bagay nga naman. Hindi lang naman si Vicente ang ganun tumingin sa iyo. Pati na rin ang ibang sundalo, masasabing nabighani na rin sa iyo, Joven," Felicidad stated, waving her abaniko.  
  
Joven was fidgeting. He didn't expect these three ladies to have even noticed his existence, let alone be this gossipy.  
  
"M-maglaro na lang tayo!" Joven says, hoping that it'll shift the topic from the soldiers' alleged attraction to him to something else.  
  
"Laro? Anong laro?" Dolores raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Truth or dare!" He quickly said.  
  
"T-tr... Ano?" Felicidad tried to repeat.  
  
"A-ano po, Katotohanan o Hamon! Yun!" Joven mentally slapped himself from his constant accidental usage of English in this era. (He can't help it though, he's from Generation Z. Conyo is culture.)  
  
Remedios scratched her chin in thought. "Ngayon ko lang narinig yan. Ano ba yan?"  
  
"Bale po, may papaikutin po tayo," he noticed that Felicidad had put down her abaniko, so he non-verbally asked for her permission and she nodded. "Papaikutin po ito natin, at kung kay sino ito tuturo sa pagtigil ng ikot ay pipili kung bibigyan siya namin ng katanungan o tatanggap ng hamon ng isa sa amin."  
  
"Hmm, parang masaya. Sige, gawin na natin. Paikutin niyo na," Remedios says.  
  
"Sige po, upo na lang po siguro tayong lahat sa tapat ng mesa?"  
  
All four of them sat down on the floor, and then Joven spun the closed fan. The four teenagers watched in anxiousness as the abaniko slowed down from spinning. When it stopped, the wider end pointed to Dolores.  
  
"Dolores, katotohanan o hamon?"  
  
"Katotohanan," she confidently answered.  
  
"Sige, akong magbibigay ng tanong," Felicidad had a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned on the table and looked her dead in the eye. "Anong meron sa inyo ni Julian?"  
  
"Niligawan niya ako. Pero hindi ko sinagot, pagkatapos ng paghiwalay ni Goyong kay Ate."  
  
Joven nodded in agreement. If he was Dolores, he won't even let Julian get near him, much less let him pursue him.  
  
"Paiikutin ko na," Dolores spun the abaniko, and this time, it stopped on Felicidad.  
  
"Katotohanan," she says.  
  
"May tanong po ako," Joven volunteered. "Paano po kayo nagkaayos ni Remedios?"  
  
Felicidad and Remedios looked at each other, and seemingly had a quiet conversation with their eyes. After a few seconds, they nodded.  
  
"Bukod sa mga karanasan namin kay Goyo, may isang bagay na napag-usapan namin na nagpa-lapit sa amin."  
  
"Ano po iyon?"  
  
"Ikaw, Joven," Felicidad, Remedios and Dolores giggled. "Pareho kaming tatlo na nakapansin sa malalagkit na tingin ng mga sundalo sa iyo."  
  
"H-ha?!"  
  
"Totoo iyan!" Remedios and Dolores answered in chorus.  
  
_Great. Balik na naman tayo sa topic na 'to._  
  
"Sige! Ikutin na natin ulit!"  
  
"Katotohanan," Remedios says confidently, chin up.  
  
_Bakit puro sila truth? I swear, once tumutok sa'kin, dare ako agad._  
  
"Anong huling sinabi sa'yo ni Goyong bago ka niya hiniwalayan?" Felicidad asked, placing her chin in her palm.  
  
Remedios scoffed. "Na wala daw akong kasalanan. Gago lang daw talaga siya. Ikaw, Felicidad, anong sinabi niya sa'yo?"  
  
"Pasenya na," Felicidad imitated his voice. "Masyado akong maraming responsibilidad ngayon."  
  
"Sige, ikutin ko na ulit."  
  
_Ako na please. Ako na please. We need some excitement here._  
  
"Ikaw na, Joven!"  
  
Salamat.  
  
"Hamon!" He yelled.  
  
Remedios had a smirk on her face. "Sige, tingin ka sa bahay."  
  
Joven turned to the house of the Nable-Joses. The party was still in full blast.  
  
"Ang ikalimang lalabas sa bahay, lalapitan mo at hahalikan," Remedios challenged.  
  
"H-HA?!"  
  
"Ang ikalimang--"  
  
"Narinig ko pero-- Bakit?!"  
  
"Sige na, Joven! Laro mo naman 'to eh!" Dolores laughed.  
  
"Oo nga! Isa pa, ikaw ang unang tumanggap ng hamon. Dapat sundin mo," Felicidad added, also laughing.  
  
_T-teka. Tama nga sila. Hindi ko 'to pwedeng ayawan. Ako nagpasimuno nito eh. Pero bakit ganito ang dare?!_  
  
"Nakakahiya!!!" Joven buried his face in his palms. The thought of kissing a stranger... This is too much for him.  
  
"May lumabas na!" Remedios announced. "Isa na 'yan."  
  
Joven gulped. This is really happening, huh?  
  
"May palabas na dalawa," Dolores pointed out. "Tatlo na."  
  
As they waited for the next two persons, Joven was shaking on his knees. Part of him wanted this to be over soon, yet also a part of him wanted time to slow down.  
  
It would be possible for time to slow down, right? People didn't think time travel was possible, but here he was. (Although he has no idea how in the world he got here in the first place, but still.) Or maybe he could just go back to 2018 now. That would be great. If anyone was controlling his time-travel capabilities, this minute would be the best one to revoke it.  
  
"Ikaapat si Koronel Enriquez!" Dolores announced.  
  
_Oh no. Here we go._  
  
"Isa na lang," Remedios slyly snickered. "Sino kaya?"  
  
Joven's eyes were practically bulging out from anticipation. He hoped it wouldn't be a brute like General Mascardo or a married man like the Señor Presidente. And especially not Julian.  
  
_Wag naman si Julian, please._  
  
A white figure slowly came into view as it made its way out of the door. Joven peered closer to see who it was. When he started to recognize the person, his mouth fell agape.  
  
"SI GOYO(ng)?!" Remedios and Felicidad said in chorus, shocked at the unexpected turn of events.  
  
"A-ayoko po!" Joven declined. "Isa pa, nirerespeto ko po kayong dalawa!"  
  
_Hindi ko pwedeng gawin yun kay Heneral! Baka barilin ako nun!_  
  
"Hindi! Ang hamon ay hamon. Dalian mo na! Tatlumpong segundo." Remedios commanded.  
  
Joven gulped and slowly got up. His knees felt like jelly as he started to walk towards the General standing outside the house, staring into the distance. From the way he saw it, Goyo seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
_Ang lapit ko na. Ang lapit na ring mawala ang dignidad ko._  
  
_Wala na. Any chance na maging magkaibigan kami ni Heneral, wala na talaga. Pagbalik ko sa 2018, I won't be able to say na naging kaibigan ko ang isang historical figure. Rather, hinalikan ko siya at sinapak niya ako._  
  
_Goodbye, me._  
  
**_*criiik*_**  
  
Joven looked down and saw that he accidentally stepped on a stick. A bit startled from the sudden sound, Goyo snapped back from his thoughts. He then noticed Joven walking towards him.  
  
"Joven? May problema ba?" He asked worriedly. It wasn't like Joven to come up to him, after all. They weren't really that close, so what could it be?  
  
"A-ano po. Kasi... ano po," Joven scratched his head. He had no idea how in the world he could possibly start.  
  
(He could back out now, but then again, those three were more naughty than he thought. There's no way they'd hedge on the difficulty of a dare should he back out from this.)  
  
"Joven," Goyo turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Sabihin mo kung ano ang problema."  
  
Joven surveyed the general's face. Yes, he was indeed a ladies' man. A face that anyone would kill to have, and pure charisma just oozed out of him. If he kissed him now, what's next? Would he still have a face to show to him, or anyone?  
  
_Fuck it._  
  
Joven grabbed the General's cheeks and pulled his face down to his height. Their lips met, and stayed there, frozen.  
  
_Ang lambot._  
  
Joven counted to thirty in his head, and after that, he slowly pulled away for air. He didn't even dare look at his face. Instead, he stared at Goyo's feet with guilt.  
  
_The deed is done. Prepare to be punched._  
  
"Y-yun lang po, Heneral. Pasensya po talaga sa pag-iistorbo," he said between apologetic bows, and then turned around to go back to the hut.  
  
"Sandali lang."  
  
Joven felt his right arm get grabbed.  
  
"Para saan yun, Joven?" Goyo calmly asked. (How was he this calm?)  
  
His legs started feeling like jelly again. He shakily turned his head to face the General, and when he saw his face, his heartbeat doubled. (Maybe even tripled. That's how embarrassing this was.)  
  
He bit his lip and blinked dumbly. He just wanted to disappear then and there. He didn't know how to answer. Should he drop names?  
  
"Joven."  
  
Goyo's deep, threatening voice sent shivers all over his body. "H-hamon po iyon, Heneral! Nina--" he turned to point to the hut, but there was nobody there.  
  
_Those bitches._  
  
"Nina?"  
  
"W-wala po, Heneral! Pasensya na po sa pag-aabala sa inyo."  
  
Goyo didn't let go of his arm. "Sa tingin mo ba, palalampasin ko iyon, Joven?"  
  
(Joven, at this point, wanted so bad to just disappear. Now would be the perfect time to fade back to 2018.)  
  
"Patawarin niyo po ako, Heneral! Ginambala ko pa po kayo sa kaarawan ninyo."  
  
Instead of yelling at him, Joven was shocked when Goyo smirked at him. "Oo nga pala, kaarawan ko nga. Nasaan na ang regalo mo sa'kin, Joven?"  
  
"W-wala po, Heneral, pasensya na po. Pero, may gusto ho ba kayo? Baka magawan ko ng paraan?" This was a true promise. He'd honestly do anything to clear his name right now.  
  
"Halika sa loob," Goyo started pulling him back to the house. "May ipapakita ako sa'yo."  
  
Joven's eyes widened in shock. "A-ano po?"  
  
The next thing he knew, Goyo was carrying him in this shoulder.  
  
"H-heneral!"  
  
"Umakto kang nahimatay, Joven," Goyo commanded, accompanied with a light slap on his ass cheek.  
  
He felt all his blood rush up to his face from the touch. "B-bakit po?"  
  
"Basta, gawin mo lang."  
  
Joven closed his eyes and let all his weight go. He felt Goyo start to walk back into the house, and once again he heard the loud chitchat of the partygoers.  
  
"Goyong, anong nangyari diyan?"  
  
Joven recognized the voice of Julian when he heard that.  
  
"Nahimatay lang, Kuya. Dadalhin ko lang sa kwarto."  
  
He didn't dare open his eyes the whole time he was carried. Still, the feeling of being carried up the stairs with closed eyes scared him so much that he wanted to scream.  
  
"Nandito na tayo, Joven."  
  
Joven opened his eyes and he was gently laid down on the bed by Goyo. The room was dark, and only dimly lighted by the moon.  
  
"A-ano pong--"  
  
"Ano nga ulit ang kaganapan sa araw na ito, Joven?" Goyo asked as he started to take off Joven's shoes.  
  
"K-kaarawan niyo po," Joven answered.  
  
"At anong dapat binibigay sa mga may kaarawan?"  
  
"Regalo po," Joven meekly answered as he sat up.  
  
"Oh, nasaan ang regalo ko?" Goyo gave him a seductive smile. Then, he gently held Joven by the chin and brought his face closer to his. "Nasaan, Joven?"  
  
Joven found himself staring into the General's sultry smirk. The unnatural rasp in his voice in this moment was sending shivers down his spine, and his eyes were giving him full attention.  
  
"W-wala po akong nakuhang regalo, Heneral."  
  
"At bakit, Joven?"  
  
"P-pasensya na po. Sabi ko nga po, sabihin niyo lang kung anong gusto niyo at titingnan ko kung makakaya kong-- hnggghhh."  
  
Goyo traced a finger down his neck, fumbling with the button in his collar. "Ikaw na lang kaya, Joven?"  
  
"A-ano po?"  
  
"Ibigay mo ang sarili mo sa akin. Kahit ngayon lang."  
  
Joven was speechless. No wonder General del Pilar was popular with the ladies. He's such a blunt talker, and was incredibly good at convincing you to hand yourself over that easily.  
  
"A-ano pong ibig niyong sabihin, Heneral?"  
  
(Of course, Joven knew what he meant. He wasn't that naive. He just had to play a bit hard-to-get.)  
  
"Hindi ko alam kung anong meron sa iyo, Joven," Goyo stood up straight and started to unbutton his soldier's uniform. "Hindi ko alam kung bakit nabibighani kami sa iyo. Kung bakit gusto ka naming protektahan, simula pa lang nang una ka naming nakilala."  
  
"H-heneral," Joven uttered. "Bakit po a--?"  
  
He was cut off when Goyo pushed him to lie on his back. Before he knew it, he was staring him in the eye. His small body started giving in to the light caresses Goyo made with his thumb on his cheekbone.  
  
How the fuck did I get here?  
  
He felt a hand ran down his chest, down to his abdomen, and then stopped in his lower stomach.  
  
"Akin ka ba, Joven?" Goyo asked, eyes fully fixated on him.  
  
"Iyong iyo, Heneral," Joven managed to say. As soon as he said that, his lips met Goyo's. Goyo's rough dominance over Joven's mouth was starting to make Joven a moaning slave. His tongue slipped in almost effortlessly, and Joven gladly entertained it. A warm blush escaped his cheeks, and their tongues touch. Goyo took in the younger boy's sweet, sweet taste.  
  
Out of nowhere, he yelped as he felt Goyo's hand on his hardened cock, slowly stroking him. (He had no idea he could make such a sound. Embarrassing.)  
  
The pleasure in his groin kept his mouth open, much to Goyo's delight.  
  
_Paanong--_  
  
_Right. Hindi ko na pag-iisipan kung paano nawala ang pants ko._  
  
"H-hene...ral," he moaned.  
  
All of a sudden, Goyo stopped stroking.  
  
"Bakit po kayo..."  
  
Joven felt him smile into the kiss. Goyo slowly parted from his lips and stood up again. He opened the drawer on the bedside table and grabbed a small bottle.  
  
"Kumalma ka, Joven," he gently said with a stroke on his hair.  
  
"P-po?"  
  
Goyo opened the bottle and oil poured out from it. Joven gulped as he knew what was probably going to happen next.  
  
_Oh no. Am I going to lose my virginity to a historical figure?_  
  
Goyo walked over to him and spread his legs apart. The cold air brushed into his exposed skin, making him gasp softly. Goyo licked his lips as he stared into the delicate, pale skin giving him a show. Joven's privates were in full display.  
  
He started to take off his own pants and his footwear, baring everything he had to the younger boy. Once again, the display of skin in front of him made his cock twitch, and he stroked himself slowly as he thought of the things he could do with this body.  
  
"H-heneral... ano pong gagawin ninyo?"  
  
_A-ang laki niya._  
  
"Basta. Kumalma ka lang, Joven," he devilishly smirked. He ran his oil-coated finger up Joven's tight, untouched hole. Joven stifled a moan by biting into his sleeve. (It was only then that he realized he was the only one with clothing on.)  
  
He almost gasped when he felt Goyo spit on his hole. The young general ran circles around it, and it took everything for Joven not to moan loudly.  
  
"Masarap ba, Joven?" Goyo raspily asked.  
  
"O-op..o!" He managed to make out. The awkward feeling of being touched had cost him all control.  
  
"Huminahon ka, Joven. Ipapasok ko na," Goyo instructed. Joven nodded in understanding, and he deeply breathed out as Goyo slid one finger in. His hands grabbed into the bed sheets, breathing rhythmically as Goyo's finger explored his hole.  
  
Goyo slowly pulled out his finger from him. Joven sighed as he felt a sense of loss. Goyo spat into his hole again and rubbed circles in its rim. Slowly, he slid two fingers in, and his smirk grew wider as he heard Joven groan in pleasure.  
  
"Ang sikip," he commented as he scissored into the boy. Joven tightened around the two digits, the mixture of pain and pleasure pushing him to the edge.  
  
"Ssshhh," Goyo comforted, making Joven loosen up. Slowly, he moved around him again, and when he felt that Joven was loose enough, he slowly slid his fingers out.  
  
He then stood up and walked to the side of the bed, right where Joven's head was. Joven turned his head to face him. He watched as Goyo stroked his length, and he stared in wonder as he thought of how it would feel to have that inside him.  
  
"Isubo mo na," Goyo commanded. Joven reached for Goyo's manhood hesitantly. He still couldn't believe this was happening. His hands shook as the last act took away any strength and control he had in his body.  
  
Still, he wanted to see this through to the end.  
  
Goyo brought his cock closer to his face. Their eyes met as Joven gave his head a small lick. Goyo gave him a pat on the head, and Joven held his cock up and gave a long lick from the base to the head. Goyo couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt took him in. Goyo could see Joven trying his best to accommodate his length, and held the back of his head for support. Joven started to move and forth, lips tightening around the veiny member.  
  
"T-tama na muna yan, Joven," Goyo says as Joven pulls away. Joven's mouth was still open, and he rubbed his cock in circles around his lips. "Handa ka na bang pasukin sa ilalim?" He asked, getting a nod from the younger boy. Goyo smiled as he saw willingness in Joven's eyes, even though he looked so weak outside. He gave him a short kiss, and then let go.  
  
He climbed up into the bed and spread Joven's legs apart again, inserting two fingers again inside.  
  
"H-heneral..." the younger boy moaned. "Ipasok niyo na po."  
  
"Masusunod," Goyo reached down so that he was facing Joven under him. Finally, he unbuttoned Joven's shirt, exposing even more of his smooth, pale skin. He took them off the boy and gave him a lick on his cheek.  
  
He rubbed his member along Joven's hole, not putting it in yet, teasing him. "Huminahon ka," he whispered as he buried himself within Joven. He met his lips with a passion, hoping to ease the pain from below. Involuntarily, Joven's hands wrapped around the General's back, nails digging into his skin as the huge cock impaled him.  
  
"Masakit ba?" Goyo asked when he was fully inside. Joven was a moaning, panting mess below him, his hole tightening and loosening around Goyo's cock as it adjusted to his size.  
  
"Hindi naman po masyado, Heneral," Joven panted. Goyo slowly started to pull his hip back and forth, gradually picking up pace as he knew Joven was a first-timer.  
  
Goyo felt some wetness in his stomach. He grabbed Joven's leaking cock and stroked it along with his thrusts. Goyo's mouth caught all of Joven's moans, but he wanted to hear them.  
  
"Isigaw mo ang pangalan ko, Joven," he whispered.  
  
"Pero... Heneral... aaah... maririnig nila... ang ginagawa natin... aahhh... sa... ilalim," Joven moaned.  
  
"At malalaman nila kung sinong nagmamay-ari sa iyo," Goyo replied, thrusting faster and harder as every delightful second passed.  
  
"Aaahh... Heneral!" Joven shrieked as Goyo gave him a hard thrust. The room filled up with sensual whispers and occasional screams. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed across the four walls.  
  
From below, Goyo could swear he heard some clapping. Joven's occasional shrieks must've indeed reached the living room, despite the music.  
  
"Heneral, malapit na ako..."  
  
"Ako rin," Goyo nuzzled into Joven's neck, into his clavicle, and into his shoulder, his lips sucking into the pale skin. Saliva trickled down Joven. His loud moans became even louder as their climaxes went close.  
  
"Ahh... aaah," Joven's cock in Goyo's hand spurted his seed, the latter then spreading his fluids from his stomach into his chest as he continued to fuck into him.  
  
He gave one strong thrust, and breathed loudly as he spilled his seed inside Joven. The young boy felt the hot cum fill him up, and Goyo stayed inside him as they panted into rest.  
  
Goyo gave him a few soft thrusts before slowly pulling out. He watched as his seed trickled down Joven's gaping hole. Heavily breathing, he crawled into the nineteen-year-old's chest as they caught their breaths.  
  
"Ang sarap mo, Joven," he praised as he listened to Joven's quick heartbeat. 'Sa akin ka lang, maliwanag?"  
  
"Iyong-iyo lang, Heneral," Joven swore. "Maligayang kaarawan."  
  
Goyo got off of him and laid beside him. He then pulled him close to his chest. "Isa kang misteryo, Joven Hernando," Goyo says before drifting off to sleep.  
  
**_I got my virginity taken by a historical figure. Who else in my time has that to their credit?_**

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY NA HINDI AKO EXPERT SA SMUT OKAY


End file.
